olehs_hypes_landfandomcom-20200215-history
Cythia Adorlas
Name: Cythia Adorlas (birth name: Glyceria Palaiogina) -Age: Physically 17, immortal (Sleep nymph) -Mother: Irene Palaiogina of Trebizond -Father: Hypnos -Half Siblings: Children of Irene and Basil of Trebizond, Other children of Hypnos -Titles: Real life Sleeping Beauty, Princess of Trebizond -Personality: Cythia is forgetful and shy, she hardly ever speaks loudly; always either mumbling and or stuttering. She has a trust issue, and hates talk about her mother, as she misses her greatly. If she manages to trust someone, she will tell them about her. She then generally relaxes and becomes loud and confident wen with said person. -Appearance: WIP -Backstory: Cythia Adorlas was born Glyceria Palaiogina, daughter of Hypnos and Irene Palaiogina of Trebizond, in 1335, only 5 years before her mother became Empress of Trebizond. Irene had met Hypnos when walking through Constantinople. He charmed her quickly, and before long, Irene was with child. Cythia was later born on the 21st March 1335. Irene and Cythia had a very normal mother-daughter relationship, despite Irene needing to hide her daughter due to her marriage to Basil of Trebizond. Inside the palace that the Emperor and Empress consort lived in, was a hidden room, where Cythia lived. Irene often visited her daughter. When Cythia was 5, her mother became Empress of Trebizond. In private, Cythia had the title 'Princess of Trebizond', whereas in reality, she was the illegitimate daughter of Irene. In 1341, when her mother's reign as Empress was over, Cythia was taken to Constantinople, where she lived -presumed- in exile. She was adopted by two elderly people, who knew who she was, and kept her their secret. When she was 10, her adopted parents died, and she was rapidly falling to the hands of cancer. Hypnos felt sorry for his daughter and laid a strip of metal out, in a place where Cythia would have to touch it. Cythia touched said metal, and fell asleep, her body closing down. While in this sleep, Cythia's aging was delayed, every 100 years, she aged a year. She awoke after 700 years of being asleep, in 1940, in the midst of WW2. She did so happen to awake in Russia. It seemed her body had been transported around. Only months after she awoke from her sleep, she was arrested, and taken to Auschwitz for looking sickly. On the train to the death camp, she made friends with two girls; a ginger haired girl named Julia, and a dark skinned girl named Femi. The three girls made a promise to each other that they'd all make it out of the camp, and go to America together. Yet, on arrival, Cythia and Julia were put into the line that would be taken to be gas chambers, Femi was led off, where she'd work till death. In the chambers, Cythia's life flashed through her mind; her mother's face, laugh, her adoptive parents, and most of all, the piece of metal she touched. These key events were the only thing she remembered, and Hypnos watched as slowly, his daughter began to die. When she was moments from death, he turned her into a sleep nymph, regaining most of her memory. As the Jewish prisoners carried the dead bodies out one by one, Cythia acted dead, hoping that they wouldn't kill her. It was oblivious to her that she had become said nymph. As she was being taken to the ovens, she made the two men taking her fall asleep. As it was unknown to her, she ran away, wanting to be alone. She managed to escape under a small hole in the fencing that surrounded the camp. She ran until she reached a forest. There, she met some satyrs and centaurs, who welcomed her, sensing that she was a nymph. Above her head, a figure of a sleeping man appeared over her head. One of the younger satyrs pulled her aside, and told her who her father was. Afters years of resenting her father, she finally felt a hint of love back towards him. Throughout her time with satyrs and centaurs, she was attacked many times, but they always defended her. For the next few decades, Cythia lived with said satyrs and nymphs, learning about Greek Mythology, and more about her father, Hypnos. By 1990, she considered herself to be knowledgeable enough in her immortal roots. She left the group and went to live in Spain, working at a waitress. There, she gave herself a new name; Cythia Adorlas. The name itself had no meaning, but she had heard people saying the name Cynthia, and she shortened it, before coming up with a Spanish sounding last name. For the next 20 years, she went from place to place, serving as a waitress, and the occasional sleep therapist. It wasn't until she was working in New York, that she heard of a camp where demigods went, where they learned how to train. She herself wanted to, and decided that's where she belonged. Weapon: Sleep/Compact bow Category:Character Ideas Category:Sleep Nymph Category:Nymph